Some known credit or bank account payment fraud prevention methodologies depend on the location of the use of a payment card, such as a credit or debit card. For example, if a person is traveling and did not inform his or her bank prior to the travel, a fraud prevention department of the bank may block the usage of the payment card when they detect use of the payment card in a location that is not a understood as being a regular location of the account holder. This can greatly inconvenience a traveler. Such a situation may be even more aggravating if use of the payment card is blocked in a foreign country where the account holder may not speak the native tongue and/or has difficulty communicating. This known method of fraud prevention can be overly conservative and inconvenient and/or embarrassing for account holders attempting to use their cards. In addition, the known method may prevent the legitimate use of a payment card in a dire or emergency situation.
On the other hand, this method of fraud prevention may not work when account holders' payment cards are stolen or compromised while the account holders are in their normal home domain. In this case even if the card is used fraudulently, the fraudulent use may not trigger any reaction from the issuing bank since the card is being used in the account holders' home country or area and/or in at a location where the account holder is typically present.